Of Coated Candy and Frosted Jam
by Psycho-kyugurl
Summary: If life is something more than sweets and home-made cookies...perhaps this heart of mine could love you a little more than just friend... A Sakura X Kero pairing. - Kero made the worst wish of all - [Refined]


A/N : This is the most unusual pairing ever!! Kero x Sakura and it's not just any Kero...it's a bishie Kero!!

**Of Coated Candy and Frosted Jam**

_If life is something more than sweets and home-made cookies...perhaps this heart of mine could love you a little more than just friend..._

* * *

Prologue : Cookie Alert!

He coughed, choked and then stuffed himself with more candies of various flavors, leaving behind empty plates and disbelieve stares from both petrified girls. Tomoyo giggled behind cupped hand while Sakura stared on with goggled expression, totally taken aback by this food-abusing friend of hers. Or perhaps more like food-abusing pet of hers.

" 'ettuce da vest, Topoyo," Kero groaned with mouth full of candies.

"Mou...Kero! You've had enough of candies already!" Sakura exclaimed as she coercively tugged the paper bag of multicolour candies from Kero who unwillingly jerked his hand to avoid Sakura's contact with his precious angels. "Don't you know that candies are bad for your health? Look at what they do to Spinel-kun!"

"Pinul..." Kero subsequently swallowed the whole lump of freshly-chewed solid and continued merrily, oblivious to the fact that he had just been deprived from meringue food for the next whole month. "Spiny is designed to anti sugar. Unlike me...I'm a totally sugar-philic creature!" He grinned mouth-fully and leaped into the heavenly paper bag in front of him.

"Whatever that means," Sakura mumbled through gritted teeth. Tomoyo could only roll her eyes. "Anyway," she continued in an austere manner, "Tomoyo and I are going to school right now. We will... can _you_ listen to me for just a damn second?!"

A tardy reply of what may sound liked a 'yes' or 'uhm' was heard from within the paper bag. Sakura sat up straight with a displease hum.

"We will be back rather late so don't bother making any useless phone calls if there's ever nothing important to inform us which includes –"

"What if I run out of candies later?" Kero raised his tiny head from the paper bag with visible sugars all around his mouth.

"— thoughtless calls on I'm-running-low-on-candies—"

"Or a sudden blackout?"

"— the playstation broke down—"

"Or perhaps an untimely accident?"

"— I-just-rammed-myself-into-the-fridge-and-the-door-happened-to-close-on-me-therefore-I-am-freezing-to-death or whatever you may come up with in the future which, I must remind you again, is a waste of our time."

Kero frowned. "Fine, I won't call unless there is another Clow Card attack –"

"—which will never ever happen." Sakura intercepted as she put on her shoe deftly and proceeded to the door. Tomoyo eyes were once more sparkled with elation as she stroked her priceless video camera which was produced abruptly from the sling bag that she had been carrying. Sakura's expression dropped instantly at the sight of the digital possession of her best friend. "Kero –"

The young girl turned around to see her soft-toy friend levitating on the doorstep with disappointment, an emptied paper bag daggling from the side of his hands. A small smile was formed at the corner of her lips.

"I'll make sure I buy you some of the delicious snacks from the food stalls in the school carnival. In the mean time, be good, stay at home and watch over the house for me, okay?" She spoke in a soft, reassuring tone. To emphasize the effect a little more, Tomoyo courtly added on. "_I'll_ make sure Sakura-chan does not forget to get you your portion of food, how does that sound?"

Kero looked up gratefully at Tomoyo and instantly danced around the doorstep, mid-air, in pure joy. "This time, I want a big, _big _Tokiyaki (Japanese Octopus Ball) as a reward for my service!!"

Sakura did frown a little but couldn't bring herself to spoil Kero's mood when she witnessed the act of her beloved partner. This year, the theme of the school carnival is Fruit Paradise where stalls and games are set up accordingly to fruits as its prior focus. So, to actually spot a Tokiyaki stall would be impossible, let alone buying him one... _I'll just stop by the oji-san shop on my way back from the carnival then._ Sakura mentally made a note as she paced out of the house with Tomoyo by her side.

"Enjoy yourself in the carnival...tata!!" Kero called out, waving goodbye to the departing figures. Sakura halted and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Remember to not blow up the house this time!!"

"O-k-a-y!"

He shut the door tight, flapped into the living room and smirked viciously to himself. "All right then...let's get down to business." He grinned wickedly.

* * *

"Goodness garcious! You mean Chihiro-chan and Yamazaki-kunhas been dating each other for the past few months?" Sakura gasped as she impetuously scooped up a partial of the Vanilla ice cream from the cooler and handed it over to Tomoyo who squirted some kiwi extract and flourished the icicle with peanuts before handling it over to the customer.

"Thank you miss, that would be two hundred and ten yen." Tomoyo smiled and politely accepted the money from the young girl. "You're cute Sakura – always the last one to notice everything around her." A hearty laugh escaped her mouth, one that reaches her eyes. "Just like that time. Ah, what flavour would you like to have sir?" She abruptly turned her attention to the next customer and took down his order in a flash.

Sakura inclined slightly as her eyes followed Tomoyo's maneuver. _Just like that time?_

"Ne, Tomoyo?"

"One double-scoop choc-a-nut and one strawberry delight...Sakura-chan."

"Hoe?" Sakura stuttered and instantaneously scooped the ice-creams accordingly to the order and handed them over to Tomoyo who sprinkled the dressing.

"That would be six hundred yen, sir. Have a nice day."

Sakuru patiently waited for Tomoyo to deal with the customer as she laid back and gazed at the azure sky. She pondered on the words last spoken by her raven-haired friend. Her thoughts drifted back to the days when she was still in junior high school when her life was nothing but adventure. From a normal ten-year old, she was suddenly promoted into a cardcaptor and her duty was to retrieve all of the cards and transform them into Sakura cards. The images flashed by in split second and before she could stop herself, a particular image of a chestnut-hair guy had forbiddingly entered her mind, something which she had promised herself to forget over the years.

"_Where are you going Syaoran-kun?"_

"_I'll be back Sakura...I promise you I will."_

"_Please Syaoran-kun...why can't you stay? We have barely seen one another for two whole years and now you have to leave? "_

"_I...have matters need to be dealt with back at Hong Kong. I assure you even if I am not here, there's a part of me which will always be. " He grabbed a hold on Sakura's hand and brought it to his chest. "Here...always and forever..."_

The last word seemed to echo endlessly within Sakura's mind as her eyes fixed themselves on the ground. _Always and forever, huh? _She muttered ironically to herself and gazed at the sky once more. Why...why when she has just found her true love...why must he leave her all again? WHY?

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura lifted up her face and was confronted by a pair of amethyst orbs. "Are you all right Sakura-chan? Do you..." Tomoyo paused for a moment and contemplated wisely when she noticed evident of tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Are you crying Sakura-chan?"

Promptly, she rubbed her bloodshot eyes and feigned a smile. "I'm fine...it's just that sand caught my eyes just now. Erm...haih!" She hurried to the front of the ice-cream parlour and greeted the young group of girls. "How do you like your ice-creams to be?"

"Erm...what do you recommend, onee-san?"

"Oh, the Kiwi Paradise is the main serving for today. The Blue Passion is cooling and sweet which I highly recommend as well and as for the..."

Tomoyo stared at the back of the sixteen year old childhood-mate, a rueful feeling began to envelope herself. _I'm sure he will be back for you Sakura-chan. I'm sure he will._

* * *

_Back to Kero's side..._

"Mission one: sneak into the cookie stall and grab all you can cookies."

Kero hid himself behind a shady tree trunk, lowered down his shades and strained his trained eyes to locate the distance of his target. "Target, 2.013 metres ahead – suspicious characters...nowhere to be seen – probability on successive capture of the target, 99.99. Heh..." he laughed discreetly at himself. "You're mine..._cookies..."_

Kero hovered sneakily from the shadows and onto the platform of the tiny stall. He pushed his shades up and crept sneakily around the stall, cautiously avoiding the feet of people and curious stares from playful kids. He levitated silently from the ground and gingerly hid himself once more behind some boxes of cookies when the owner of the stall came back to entertain her new-come customers. He waited impatiently.

"Coast is clear... mission, start!"

He stole a peek from the corner of the box to double ensure that the owner was not paying any attention at her cookies. He then dove into one of the pink box packed with cookies through a small opening – though barely make it through – and eyed excitingly at the sanctuary of home-made cookies. "Ahahaha..." he tittered evilly. "You are mine now..."

And when he thought he could have all of them to himself, a scream rang out.

"There's a mouse in the box!!!"

Kero was taken aback and he grabbed hold on two cookies before soaring out from the box and into the open-air. He dodged the frying saucer skillfully and was smirking to himself gleefully as the stall keeper delivered devastating blow one after another. _One hit from that and I will be saying hi to Clow, _he mused. He continued dodging and was already a few good metres away from the vicious lady when he bumped into a certain auburn girl. Luck was certainly not on his side today.

"Uh-oh," the shades fell off from his eyes.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked, running from the ice-cream parlour which was not very far away. "A-re? Kero-chan?"

"Ke-ro..." Sakura hissed, her head was cast down and her knuckles were trembling with anger. Kero cowered slightly at the sight of his young master.

"I – I can explain –"

Bang. Boom. Bang.

_Ouch._

* * *

Something out of boredom. May not continue this. But if I do, you will see Kero transforming in the next chapter.

Signing out,

Psychokyugurl


End file.
